a proper excuse
by RaiseYourVoice88
Summary: ONE OK ROCK - it's never comfortable to have a fight with a dear friend and so one has to figure out how to make everything alright again without risking to let the situation get even worse


Title: a proper excuse  
>Chapter: 11  
>Author: <strong>TakaPi<strong>  
>Band: ONE OK ROCK<br>Paring: implied Toru/Taka  
>Disclaimer: the characters mentioned don't belong to me<br>Warning: bad English, implied male/male relationship  
>Summary: it's never comfortable to have a fight with a dear friend and so one has to figure out how to make everything alright again without risking to let the situation get even worse<br>Comment: my second attempt *chuckles* maybe this time it's a bit better because I wasn't satisfied how the other oneshot turned out… *sighs* so let's get it started~ x3

The mood in the band's room became tense from one second to the other and everyone was looking at the vocalist whose facial expression showed nothing but shock.

He had been in a very good state of mind today…maybe a too good one…and so he hasn't been careful while bouncing around in the room and telling stupid jokes to his friends.

The result of his carelessness was a scratch in the paint of Toru's guitar and that caused the uncomfortable silence at the moment. The guitarist's gaze was directed to his beloved instrument before the brown orbs darkened and he turned to the cause of all this.

"Taka…" The younger's voice was way too calm in contrast to the alerting sparkle shown in his eyes and that sent a shiver down Taka's spine while a helpless grin appeared on his lips.

"It's okay if you share your happiness with us but would you mind doing this without destroying or even damaging something?" Toru's voice sharpened with every single word and the smaller boy came to realize what exactly he had done.

"I didn't mean to…I'm really sorry! Toru, don't be mad with me…It wasn't on purpose…" It sounded almost beseeching and the vocalist underlined his serious meant words with an implied bow hoping somehow desperately the other would forgive him.

"Why shouldn't I be mad with you? If you tried thinking about what could happen because of your childish behavior my guitar wouldn't have been damaged!" Toru seemed obviously angry now and the elder jerked slightly because of the cold stress of the other's voice.

Taka's gaze dropped to the floor and he bit his lower lip without replying anything. He knew it was all his fault and the guitarist had the right to be upset so there wasn't more he could say than an excuse.

Their band mates just shook their heads in disbelieves but stayed silent – it wasn't their problem to solve so they wouldn't interfere.

"I'm done for today! Next meeting in three days? See you then…" Toru directed a last glance at the vocalist before leaving the room and heading home.

Because there was no motivation or opportunity for practice left without their guitarist the other members got ready for going home too while Taka still stood on the same spot as before and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe this whole thing and especially he couldn't stand the thought of Toru being mad with him. The guitarist was one of his closest friends and to be honest…this cold gaze a few minutes ago scared Taka somehow.

"Taka, not going home?" Tomoya's hand came to lie on the vocalist's shoulder while he gave the younger a motivating smile.

"Uhm…yeah…sure…" Taka scratched the back of his head and a slight grin appeared on his lips before he took his stuff to leave the room.

"Don't worry too much about it. At least in three days everything will be okay again – you know him." Ryota tried to lighten up the vocalist's mood but it didn't seem to have the desired effect.

The smaller one shrugged and left the room after saying a short good bye to his friends but no other words and not even a smile passed his lips.

Taka couldn't imagine the guitarist would forget about everything so easy or that he would forgive it just like that. He felt damn miserable about what happened but unfortunately he wasn't able to turn back time and change it.

When the vocalist opened the door to his small but comfortable flat a low sigh escaped his lips. Maybe he should really start thinking about changing his behavior – getting rid of his childish self and learning to be more serious so he wouldn't bother anyone anymore.

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts and he finally closed the door before answering the phone.

"You're home already?"

Taka blinked in confusion when Toru's voice reached his ear still sounding somewhat distant and a little cold.

"Uhm…yeah…" He didn't know anything else to say and for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to the elder there was nothing but silence on the other end.

"I think we need to talk. Could you come over to my place?" Toru's voice seemed calmer now and at first the vocalist just nodded before realizing the other wasn't able to see his gesture.

"Sure…See you in a few minutes." He ended the call after the guitarist agreed with a short good bye and left his flat outright to take the next bus for the 15 minutes ride to the younger's home.

Entering the building and taking the lift for reaching the third floor Taka got a little nervous and stopped in front of the door of the younger's apartment. Hesitantly he pressed the doorbell and exhaled a deep breath.

Some seconds passed before steps could be heard from the inside and in the next moment the door was opened.

"Hey…come in…" The guitarist stepped to the side and closed the door after Taka entered. The vocalist's insecure gaze met the younger's indefinable one and Taka averted his eyes to the floor.

"Toru…I know I was stupid and I'm really sorry about what happened…I don't want to have a fight with you…Is there any chance to make everything alright again?" Slowly the elder dared to lift up his head and look at the other with an almost pleading expression in the brown orbs.

"Well…there might be…How about a proper excuse and not just a simple 'sorry'?" Toru managed to suppress a slight grin and stayed serious while watching the smaller one's gaze that reminded him of a lost puppy – it was too cute to really be mad with the vocalist for long. Taka blinked a little confused but nodded slowly.

"Okay so…what's a 'proper excuse' to you?" He barely had an idea what could be meant by this and it may be better to know before agreeing he suggested even though he didn't expect the guitarist to ask him for something mean.

"Just do me a little favor – nothing impossible or difficult of course." The younger couldn't resist grinning now because his friend's facial expression became even more confused and invisible question marks blinked in the dark orbs.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly you want me to do?" Somehow he got the feeling Toru wanted to tease him with such unclear statements.

"Uhm…no…not really~" With this reply an innocent grin stuck to the guitarist's lips and Taka pouted. How should he do the younger a favor when he didn't know what kind of?

"Take a seat on the couch and I'll let you know."

The vocalist raised an eyebrow but agreed with a short nod and entered the living room to sit down on the comfortable sofa and wait for the next to come.

"And now…close your eyes." Toru stood in front of him and smiled lightly while making a short gesture with his hand to call on the elder to do as he said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me~"

Taka was obviously insecure but after exhaling a short breath his eyes fluttered closed. He knew he could trust his friend so there shouldn't be any need to ask for the reason of all this.

After a few minutes passed without anything to happen he thought about opening his eyes again but right then he felt the light touch of soft lips on his very own. It was only a short contact, a little peck, and then this warm feeling was gone as if it never had happened. A slight shiver ran down the vocalist's spine when he realized he had been kissed by Toru and he opened his eyes hesitantly to look in the other one's brown orbs while a faint blush colored his cheeks with a touch of rosé.

"T…this…is your definition of a proper excuse?" His voice had an obviously confused stress and the words were spoken slightly shaky but this fact caused the younger to give a low chuckle.

"In your case: yes. As for everyone else I would've accepted a proper stated excuse."

The vocalist blinked disbelieving before he pouted and crossed the arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, stop being huffy…that was meant to be a compliment. I would never kiss anyone else out of such or another reason." The guitarist's gaze was so damn honest that Taka forgot to breathe for a short fraction of time. His heart fluttered beating faster within his ribcage and he just couldn't help blushing for a second time.

"You're serious about that, aren't you? That's…I…I don't know…what to say…" The elder spoke so gently his voice almost wasn't audible. He really didn't know how to react or what to say so the only thing he could do was looking at the other with a slightly helpless gaze. Taka seemed nearly shy with the touch of light red on his cheeks and the confused look on his face.

"No problem. You don't have to say anything, that's fine with me." Toru's reply was so softly spoken and a calming smile appeared on his fine shaped lips. The vocalist's reaction was enough to make him grin happily – the smaller one seemed to have no problem with the kiss and that was a greater triumph then he had ever expected.

"To change the subject: like something to eat?"

Maybe they should talk about what happened but there was plenty of time to do so and for today it was okay the way it was…

~the end~


End file.
